The Only Exception
by Madd.Elise
Summary: This is a story about Dean Geyer, not Brody Weston. Dean has returned home to Australia after finishing his role on Glee. He comes across an old flame. What will the future hold? Please just have a look!


**AN: This story is a reader request, an original based on Dean Geyer, not Brody Weston. It is in no way connected to my story, "Tell Me, What Should I Do?" (Check it out if you haven't!) Anyway, have a read and let me know if you're interested in this :)**

**The Only Exception**

Dean Geyer was back in Australia, he'd been gone for quite some time as he'd been working in America. He'd just finished up a role in _Glee_ as Brody Weston, for which he'd received much praise. However he'd return home to do a series of gigs, the first of which he was performing at the Sydney Opera House, at The Forecourt, at that very moment.

Dean was throwing himself into his performance as he always did, looking into the crowd, making eye contact with various people, it was the best way to make them feel included. The next set of eyes that his came in contact with however seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place them. He kept singing and quickly observed the girl, or young woman. She was petite, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Dean locked eyes with her again and then suddenly he started to remember who she was.

Her name was Ashley Moore. Ashley had met Brody a few times before Dean had gone to America, but following his time on _Australian Idol_. They had met through mutual friends, and had attended a few parties together. During that period they'd talked quite a lot, and there had been a spark between them. They understood each other, had similar tastes in music, and bonded over their liking of the abstract sports of taekwondo and gymnastics.

However, they had never had a chance to have a relationship, for Dean had suddenly be offered a job in America and had left, without even saying goodbye to Ashley. Their friendship had been deep, but brief, and Ashley had felt the loss of him keenly. Dean had gone, and within six months he had a new girlfriend and had seemingly forgotten all about Ashley.

Dean was a little surprised to see Ashley at the gig, once he'd remembered who she was. He didn't understand why she'd spend time and money on him after he'd essentially forgotten about her. He remembered her, and knew she deserved better, which was why he was determined to find her after he finished performing. He wanted to know her again, to make up for his mistake of forgetting her. He was single again and free to pursue anyone he wanted, and he wanted Ashley. Of that he was sure. He'd been feeling tired and emotionally empty once he broke up Jillian, and seeing Ashley had ignited a spark with him, he had to get to know her again.

However by the time Dean had finished, gone off stage, dealt with security, then headed back out to where the crowd was, Ashley was gone. He couldn't see her anywhere, and it would be fruitless to look for her as he'd be mobbed by fans before he could take three steps.

Dean sighed and decided he'd just have to head to the after party and figure out another way to catch up with Ashley. He was a resourceful guy, or rather he had a lot of resources at his fingertips, it wouldn't be too hard to track her down. He might end up looking a little like a stalker though.

Dean changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple white t-shirt and put on a light jacket. From there he, and his security team made the short trip to the party venue. It was in a private function room, just down from the Opera House, on Circular Quay.

Dean walked into the party venue and the music was playing invitingly, he noticed friends an acquaintances and various famous people who had connections to attend exclusive parties.

He paused to chat to a couple of friends and that was when a petite young woman, with dark brown hair, cause his eye. It was Ashley.

She was dancing, completely free from inhibitions, her hips swayed, her hair flipped from side to side, she was singing along to the Guy Sebastian song playing. She was with dancing with a friend, a petite young woman with long blonde hair. They were quite a pair, both short, attractive, with expressive eyes and vivid smiles.

Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts that were beginning to travel down a slightly dirty slope.

"Excuse me," he said to his friend, and walked off towards Ashley, trying to decide what they best thing to say to her would be.

Just as he neared Ashley's spot on the floor, Ashley and her friend stopped dancing and walked off the floor, headed for the bar, to presumably gets drinks.

Dean hurried up and stood beside her and said, "Hi Ash, can I buy you a drink?"

"Oh, hi Dean," Ashley replied shyly, her once expressive face now closed. "I guess so?"

"What will it be? And can I get something for your friend?" Dean asked.

The said friend had been trying not to gawk at the exchange between Dean and Ashley, clearly she had no idea that they knew one another.

"Oh, that's probably not a good idea, my boyfriend wouldn't like that. I'm actually going to go and find him and leave you two to talk," the blonde said.

"Nice to meet you…" Dean said charmingly, obviously wanting to know her name.

"Ruby, and it was nice to meet you too, surreal, but nice," Ruby replied, snickering to herself at her use of the iconic line from _Notting Hill_.

"She seems funny," Dean remarked conversationally as the bar tender poured their drinks.

"She is, and she wasn't joking when she said her boyfriend wouldn't like you buying her a drink. He's a famous cricketer and hates having to stop other guys from ogling at her," Ashley rambled, trying to avoid talking about anything real between them.

Dean smiled at her rambling and took their drinks from the bar tender and led her to a quiet, sectioned off area, that was clearly meant for him as the special guest of the party.

"So, how have you been? I know it's been a while," Dean said apologetically.

"Yeah, it has been a while," Ashley said a little frostily.

"I'm sorry Ashley, I realise that I left kind of abruptly those years ago, and I treated you unfairly," Dean apologised. "I want to repair that, okay? So could we maybe just try talking, as friends?"

"Alright," Ashley allowed, trying not to let hope fill her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, what are you up to these days?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual, going to uni, working part time in a book store," Ashley answered. "Nothing as exciting as what you've been up to."

"Well, you are in this some what exclusive party, surely how you got here is an interesting story," Dean replied.

"Not really, it's just because Ruby's boyfriend is rich, famous and has connections," Ashley told him with a smile.

"Of course," Dean said, his South African accent making the simple phrase very enchanting.

"I've missed that accent you know. It was quite strange seeing you on my TV screen every week, and it was even stranger that you had a completely different accent. You actually sounded like Taylor Lautner," Ashley teased. "From what I remember seeing you look like you've been working out as much as he has."

"The washboard abs? No, they just come naturally to me. Want to check that they're still there, remind you what they look like?" Dean offered flirtatiously.

"I'm good thanks," Ashley refused with a short laugh. Dean was vivacious and open naturally, whereas Ashley was far more reserved, and only let loose when she was really comfortable with the people or person she was with.

"I don't offer that to just anyone," Dean said, his eyes twinkling. "That makes you special, you know."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Ashley retorted mildly.

"No, just you," Dean countered seriously.

"See that's what you do, you turn on the charm, make people like you, and then you don't follow through," Ashley remarked.

"You're half right," Dean allowed. "I did do that, but it's not what I do, or at least I don't anymore. I'm really sorry I left you in the lurch before, and I want to make it up to you, if you'll let me."

"I am trying here, it's just you hurt me, and I don't want to feel that way again. It took a lot just for me to say hello to you, because now I'm risking the chance of a another goodbye, if you even remember to say that," Ashley said a little bitterly.

"Wow, I was a thoughtless jerk," Dean muttered.

"You kind of were," Ashley said, his remark producing a grin. "But you're right, I should give you a chance to make it up to me. How are you planning on doing that?"

"I thought I'd take you out, on a date," Dean said boldly. "I should have asked you out years ago."

Ashley looked a little shocked. "I thought you wanted to be friends again?" she queried a little shakily.

"I want to be your friend, but I really want to be more than friends too," Dean said honestly. "I don't want to start rebuilding things with you without being honest about what I want."

"You sound kind of like you planned all that," Ashley said, not willing to quite answer his words directly.

"Well, I didn't. Remember, this is the first time I've seen you in years," Dean replied easily. "This is all me, right now, straight from the heart."

"You're all charm, aren't you? Just like Brody on _Glee_," Ashley said.

"If you say so," Dean returned. "Which is why I'm comfortable asking you this again. Will you go on a date with me?"

"To be fair, you didn't ask me before, you just said you wanted to take me on a date," Ashley said, side stepping again.

"You're really making me work for this, aren't you?" Dean asked a little sadly. "I'm willing to work for it though, I know I let you down, and I'll make it up."

"I'm not meaning to make you work for it, I'm actually kind of uncomfortable. I haven't really had much practice with all this, and you have. You played opposite Lea Michele, you dated that gorgeous actress Jillian, and I'm just plain, little Ashley Moore from Australia."

"You're not plain, you might be a little short, but you're beautiful," Dean countered. "I like that you're Australian, this is my home. I'm planning on sticking around for a while, you know."

"That is nice to know," Ashley said, trying to hide her happiness. "And yes, I will go on a date with you."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Review to let me know if I should continue :)**


End file.
